Outcasts
by Tigsam
Summary: This is it! Chapter 3 and the Epilogue. R&R please!
1. Accepted

Outcasts "Kurt are you here?," Jean Grey said as she stepped into the dark bedroom. The German mutant had showed up at the school a few days ago and after his brief talk with Professor Xavier had confined himself to his room. Unlike most of the other students Kurt didn't get a roommate. The professor had called him a peaceful tortured soul and said that he would probably stay to himself most of the time because of his past experiences with strangers. The professor had sent Jean, Storm, and Rogue to talk with Kurt over the time he'd been here and he'd been nice and polite with all three of them but he still refused to come out of his room.  
She telekinetically flipped on a light switch and spotted Kurt crouched gracefully on the window ledge looking out the mansion grounds. His tail was wagging as he watched a game of basketball that Scott and Logan had started up. "Guten Tag," he said softly. "Hello Kurt. Are you acrobatic or something?," she asked as she looked at the ease in which Kurt sat in the window. "Yes I used to be in the circus," Kurt said with a hint of pain in his voice. "I'm sorry," Jean said softly and looked down at the floor. Then she remembered why she'd come up to Kurt's room to begin with. "Kurt do you want to come downstairs for dinner?," Jean asked. "No thank you. You can just bring my plate up here," Kurt said politely. "No I think you should come downstairs. Kitty, Bobby, and Jubilee really want to meet you and Professor Xavier won't let you miss any more days of class," Jean said. Kurt looked down at the floor and Jean immediately sensed his emotions: a fear of being accepted.  
"Kurt this is a school for mutants. All the people in this school were unaccented at one point in their lives. I remember when I first came to this school and the only other students here were Scott, Ororo, and Hank. I felt like an outcast before I came here. I was an outcast to my family. Both of my powers came out at the same time after an accident at school and I stayed in my room all day. My parents fought a lot and my sister Sara was the only person who came to talk to me. Then the professor came for me," Jean said. Then she blushed, she hadn't told anyone all of this except Scott. Kurt thought for a moment and then said, " I've been an outcast my entire life so I understand. Everyone except my foster parents vas scared of me. I prayed everyday for God to send an angel for me. I vas so scared I didn't even know what I would do to myself. Then before I did hurt myself the professor came for me," Kurt said, "I guess you could say he was my savior." "He was mine too," Jean said. The two shared a smile then. Kurt gracefully did a back flip out of the windowsill and landed on the floor perfectly.  
"See if you can do that the kids will love you. Especially Jubilee she used to take gymnastics and sometimes we have to stop her from doing back flips in the living room," Jean said. "I think I vill like here. I heard you call some kids Iceman and Cannonball once, is that a nickname or something?," Kurt asked. "Code names. Some kids want to start new lives with new names but for some they are nicknames," Jean said. "Vell I've always liked Nightcrawler," Kurt said with a smirk. "But you're not scary," Jean said. "Who cares? It's cool!," Kurt said. Jean laughed then. "You'll fit right in," Jean said and led Kurt out of his room.  
  
  
So did u like the story. Do you want a chapter 2/epilogue?  
  



	2. Crush

NOTE: This is just some background info for this fic- Outcasts Part 2 ****

NOTE: This is just some background info for this fic- Outcasts Part 2. Kurt has been friends with Bobby, John, Jubilee, Kitty, Sam, Piotr, and Betsy for about 3 months. He has a close sibling like relationship with Marie and has a crush on Kitty. R&R please. The last chapter/epilogue will be up soon.

"Don't you think you should be studying Saint John?" Betsy said.  
"Could you please not call me that…Elizabeth," John said with extra emphasis on the Elizabeth part.  
"Fine point taken but you know Miss Munroe gives the most hellish tests of this entire school," Betsy said.  
"Yeah sure. Give me a question. Any question," John said as he put a cheese flavored potato chip in his mouth.  
"Ok," Betsy said as she flipped through her history book, " When did the al-Khalifa family take over Bahrain?" Betsy asked.  
"When the hell did we learn that?" John said after a few moments of thinking.  
Betsy rolled her eyes and walked away. "Girls," John muttered to himself.

  


Kurt walked into the den to find Jubilee and Bobby playing Monopoly, Kitty on the computer as usual, and John and Piotr playing a game on the Playstation 2.  
Kurt's gaze lingered on Kitty for awhile. She was so pretty and the way the sun lit up her chestnut brown hair made her look like a princess. Kitty seemed to sense his gaze and looked up from the computer screen to meet Kurt's gaze. She smiled quickly and turned her attention back to the computer screen.  
Kurt was about to walk over when suddenly he felt a presence behind him.  
"Hi sugah. Piotr told me yah want'd to tell me sumthin'," Marie said.  
"Oh jah. Let's go outside," Kurt said. He grabbed Marie's gloved hand and led her outside. He was the only person besides Logan who could call her Marie. Everybody else, even the teachers, called her Rogue.  
After a few minutes of walking the two found themselves near the basketball court. Sam and his sister Paige were playing a game of one on one in the far corner of the court. Paige was one of the youngest students at the school.  
Kurt leaned on the gate and Marie took a seat on the bench across from Kurt. They sat/stood there for awhile until Marie spoke up. As she'd gotten older and spent more time at the school she'd gradually slipped out of her shell and was more blunt and daring with her words. Sometimes she'd even left Jubilee speechless.  
"So yah still like Kitty huh?" Marie asked.  
"Vhat? Of course not!" Kurt said.  
Marie just glared at him.  
"Jah. I kinda like her," Kurt said.  
Marie glared at him again.  
"Ok. I really, really, really like her but she likes Piotr," Kurt said.  
"Ah saw her smile at yah when Ah came in. Plus she talks about yah a lot," Marie said.  
"Really?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah. 'Course Ah won' tell yah what she says. Why don' yah ask her to da dance?" Marie said.  
"You can't tell me one little Kitty said?" Kurt asked.  
Marie glanced around to see if any kids or teachers were within hearing distance. Dr. Grey and Ms. Munroe were teaching a group of students who wanted extra help in science near Ms. Munroe's garden, which was pretty far out of earshot.  
"She thinks yah're cute," Marie said finally.  
"I knew it! I'll ask her after lunch. So Marie who are you taking to the dance?" Kurt said.  
"Well Remy's in Nawlings, Bobby's goin' wit' Betsy, and…..," Marie started.  
"Logan is taken," Kurt interrupted her.  
"Shut up Kurt!" Marie said jokingly.  
"Vell you do like him but it appears that he and Ms. Munroe are in love," Kurt said.  
"Ah know….but who gives a damn! The dance is next week not tomorrow," Marie said.  
"Vell you better hurry up before all the good guys like me are taken," Kurt said.  
Marie burst out laughing then.  
"It's not that funny!" Kurt said and then started laughing himself.  
Still laughing Marie got off the bench and started running. Now that she'd started gaining a little more control over her powers and became more confident in herself she wore less clothes. With Mr. Summers and Logan around though few guys dared to say any sleazy pick up lines to her. She still wore her gloves though.  
Kurt yelled, "You can't escape me Marie!" and took off after her.

There's one last final chapter in this story coming and guess what? It features Gambit (YAY!) but be pre warned that I changed his character a little which is probably what they'll do to him in the movie anyway.


	3. The Dance

NOTE: Here's Gambit and I made him a skater but don't worry he can still charm the ladies, is still Cajun, and is still acrobatic ****

**NOTE: Here's Gambit and I made him a skater but don't worry he can still charm the ladies, is still Cajun, and is still acrobatic. The characters: Truman Greene, Eve Raymond, Nina Ruiz, Drake Williams, Vara Marshall, and Rachael Chase belong to me. Also Magneto's kids: Fred Dukes, Pietro, and Wanda are in this chapter as students at the school. I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story but a special thanks to Seeking Serenity for her suggestions -I really liked them. The epilogue is right after this chapter. R&R please. The songs used in this chapter are as follows: Linkin Park- One Step Closer, Crazy Town- Butterfly, and Musiq Soulchild- Love, all of which are great songs!**

** Jubilee, Marie, and Nina Ruiz walked into the ballroom. More than half of the kids in the school were already dancing to the Linkin Park that was blaring. Ororo, Logan, and Hank were already down there chaperoning. The professor was in London so Hank replaced the professor as a chaperone.  
"Chicas I wanna dance. Any of y'all seen Piotr?" Nina said as she scanned the room.  
"Don't over do it this time Nina. Remember the last time when you scanned the room but you couldn't control your x-ray vision and you saw everyone naked?" Jubilee said and then burst out laughing.  
"Hey that was a traumatizing experience…seeing Mr. Summers naked!" Nina said and then burst out laughing herself.  
"Dere's Piotr sugah. Yah see Truman anywhere?" Marie asked.  
"He ain't come down yet," Nina said and went to join Piotr.  
"I don't see Pietro either. He's supposed to be fast and I took almost 2 hours in the bathroom and still beat him down here!" Jubilee said to Marie.  
Suddenly a blur flew through the crowd of students and Jubilee felt herself being tipped backwards.  
"Sorry it took me so long Jubilee. Do you think we can dance to the last few moments of this song?" Pietro said in his trademark speedy voice as he held Jubilee up.  
Jubilee looked up at him and blinked while trying to translate what Pietro just said. Finally after a moment of thinking she said, "Uh…sure,"  
Marie stood awkwardly in the doorway of the ballroom. Everyone entering the ballroom moved around like she was a rock in the middle of a river. Bobby and Betsy danced by her. As usual Betsy paid her no attention but Bobby gave her a little wave as he danced by her. Marie waved back and watched them pass her by. She turned around to look for Truman to come down the stairs but instead saw Kitty and Kurt coming down the stairs together. Kurt and Kitty both smiled at her as they headed towards the dance floor. Marie smiled back sadly and then started backing away softly towards the staircase. She was about to turn and go up the stairs as fast as she could when suddenly she bumped into a chest. A man's chest to be exact. Marie took one glance at the flannel shirt and then buried her face in it. Immediately strong but gentle arms enveloped her.  
"It's okay darlin'," the gruff yet gentle voice said.  
Marie held in her tears and allowed Logan to lead her up the stairs, down the hall, and towards the front entrance. Logan sat down in one of the porch chairs and even though she was wearing a prom dress Marie sat down on the porch and put her head in Logan's lap. Logan gently stroked her hair as it spilled over his leg.  
They sat in silence for awhile until Logan spoke up.  
"So where's your date Tony..or.. Thomas….or whatever his name is?," Logan said.  
"His name's Truman and Ah don' think he's comin' down any time soon," Marie said softly.  
"Well any guy that would ditch you doesn't know what he's missing because you look beautiful," Logan said.  
"Thanks Logan," Marie said and suddenly she grew daring, "Sooooooo….how are thangs with Ms. Munroe?"  
Logan was about to answer when suddenly he stood up in a fighting stance. The move was so quick that Marie ended up sprawled on the porch. Logan stepped over her as he said, "Sorry darlin' ," and stood at the top of the porch steps.  
A few moments later a tall handsome boy with long hair rolled into view. He gracefully hopped off the skateboard he was on and with a quick move with his right foot kicked the skateboard up into the air and caught it with his left hand. He started to climb the stairs but when he got to the top of the stairs Logan blocked his way.   
"Well 'ello cher and 'ello Logan," Remy said.  
"Hi Remy," Marie said from her spot behind Logan.   
"What'd you leave to New Orleans for?," Logan said.  
"Business but since yah asked me that I shoul' be able to ask yah why yah wen' to Canada all dem months ago?," Remy said.  
Logan growled in reply.  
"Well since yah won' tell me Ah don' have to elaborate on my trip den. Now if yah will 'cuse me Ah gotta dance to go to. Cher yah wanna dance with me?," Remy said without breaking his eye contact with Logan.  
"Naw sugah," Marie said.  
"Aight….well 'cuse me Logan," Remy said and brushed past Logan and went inside.  
Marie watched Logan for a second. "Sugah yah can calm down now he went inside," she said to him.  
"I just don't trust that Cajun," Logan said and went back to his seat. Marie remained standing. "Da professah said he has potential…just like you," she said.  
"Chuck compares me to him?," Logan said and then started chuckling.  
"Let's go back inside, maybe Truman's come back down," Marie said as she brushed the dirt off of her prom dress. She accepted Logan's hand in her gloved one as they went back to the ballroom.**

**  
She entered the ballroom with Logan to hear Crazy Town blaring. Remy was dancing with Eve Raymond and Vara Marshall at the same time while Jubilee and Pietro were having a good time spinning around in their own private tornado. Logan gave her one final hug and then went over to join Ms. Munroe.  
"Marie I'm so sorry I'm late. My sister Tina started throwing up and Wanda helped me a lot. She'll probably stay up there with Tina though," Truman said as he approached Marie.  
"Oh dats okay sugah," Marie said. Just then John came on the microphone.  
"This is probably gonna be the only slow song I play all night. Ms. Munroe made me play it so if you hate it blame her and risk getting an F or blame me and risk finding a little surprise on your pillows tomorrow morning. Its by this dude named Musiq Soulchild and supposedly he's really good so get close to your date or in Remy's case dates and dance," John said. A few moments later the first few notes of "Love" started playing.  
Truman and Marie nervously smiled at each other and stepped closer to each other. Truman carefully wrapped his arms around Marie's waist and Marie gently put her head on Truman's shoulder. They slowly started to sway together.**

** "So on a scale of 1 to 10 how was everyone's night?", Ms. Munroe said. She was in charge of the clean up committee which also consisted of: Dr. Grey, Jubilee, Kurt, Bobby, John, Marie, Truman Greene, Vara Marshall, Paige, Wanda, Fred, and Fred's date Rachael Chase.  
"7. That spinning was fun but now my hair's gonna pay the price," Jubilee said.  
"You looked like you were about to throw up at one point," Jean said.  
"I know but luckily I didn't," Jubilee said.  
"Ah'd give mah night a 9. Truman was so sweet even though he was late," Marie said. Truman smiled at Marie. Kurt glared at Truman.  
"What about you Ms. Munroe?," John asked.  
"A ten. It was amazing but Logan was a complete gentlemen," Ms. Munroe said. All the girls giggled.  
Just then Remy entered. "Remy decided to help y'all so continue wit' y'all discussion," he said and sat down next to Dr. Grey.  
"Well Fred and Rachael you two can do the vacuuming. Jean, Rogue, and Kurt will put up the leftover food. Paige, Jubilee, and I will do any necessary mopping, and the rest of you will pick up trash and dispose of it. After that Bobby, Remy, John, and Kurt can move the furniture back to its original location," Ms. Munroe said.  
"Wait. Before dis group breaks up couldn' you two ladies just use your powers an' lift everything?," Remy said.  
"What and take the fun out of this?," Dr. Grey said as she got up. Everybody else followed after her to get to work on their task.**

** "So'd yah have a good time wit' Kitty?," Marie said.  
"Jah. I wanted to ask you for a dance vut I couldn't find you," Kurt said as he wrapped the leftover hotwings.  
"Dat was probably when Ah was talkin' to Logan outside," Marie said and put the leftover punch in the refrigerator.  
"Truman shouldn't have come so late. If I had asked you to the dance do you know what I would have done?," Kurt asked Marie.  
"No… what?," Marie asked.  
"I would have come to your room and met you with a dozen white roses…," Kurt said.  
"How'd yah know Ah liked white roses?," Marie asked him.  
"Sources. And then I would have handed them to you and kissed your glove and then put your glove to your mouth for a few moments. Then I would have teleported you downstairs to the ballroom and taken you to the DJ and paid him to play music by your favorite bands Creed and 98 Degrees for as long as you wished," Kurt said.  
Marie smiled. "Yah really would've done that? Did yah do dat fo' Kitty?," Marie said.  
"I gave her a rose and she got a song dedicated to her from me. It was a Mariah Carey one but for you the night would have been way more special," Kurt said.  
Marie stepped closer to Kurt then and locked eyes with him. Slowly Kurt raised Marie's gloved hand and pressed it to her lips. She gently kissed it and Kurt pressed the glove to his lips. Just then Dr. Grey walked into the kitchen and the two stepped away from each other and went back to work.**


	4. Epilogue

NOTE: This takes place about 8 years after Chapter 3

NOTE: This takes place about 8 years after Chapter 3. It's short and sweet. Marie has gained control of her powers. Kurt and Marie have been married for 6 years and they have 3 kids. Amber is 4 years old, Chris is 2, and Jennifer is 7 months old. My next 2 chapters of Pain of Her Past will be up soon. R&R please.

  


"Do yah evah miss our ol' life?" Marie whispered.  
"Sometimes," Kurt whispered back as he ran his fingers through Marie's hair.  
"What do yah miss da mos' about it?" Marie asked.  
"The teachers. They taught us more than what was in the books. They taught us how to survive," Kurt answered.  
"Ah miss Logan," Marie said.  
"You could still go see him at the mansion if you want to," Kurt said.  
"When Ah get da guts to Ah'll go," Marie said.  
"I think they got over us leaving years ago. Scott and Jean send us pictures of Nathan and Rachael like every year," Kurt said.  
"Ah know," Marie said as she moved closer to Kurt.  
They lay next to each other for a moment in silence until they suddenly heard the sound of children yelling.  
"Mama Chris is messing wit' me," Amber yelled from downstairs.  
"Chris don't mess with your sister," Kurt yelled back.  
"Ah bettah go check on Jennifer. She'll be hungry soon," Marie said and got up.  
"I'll go with you. I have the feeling those two are up something," Kurt said and teleported downstairs.  
Marie took the normal route- the stairs and met Kurt downstairs. Instead of being in the living room like she'd expected him to be Kurt was in the hallway holding a carefully wrapped package.  
"Happy birthday Marie," Kurt said.  
Marie smiled and hugged him.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAMA!" Amber and Chris both screamed from the living room.  
"How did y'all plan all dis?" Marie said.  
"Daddy helped," Amber answered.  
Marie lightly punched Kurt in the arm. "Ah'm gonna get yah latah," she said.  
"I hope so," Kurt said and followed her into the living room. 

I was thinking of writing a sequel to this story about Marie going back to Westchester but I'm not sure so I'm gonna leave it up to you, the reader, to tell me. :)


End file.
